15 de noviembre
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: Intenté que las lágrimas no se desbordaran. Fue un intento fallido. Esas habían sido las palabras mágicas. Las palabras que habían hecho soltar el dolor, liberarme. Pestañeé, y un torrente de gotitas saladas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos. Noté cómo James me abrazaba fuertemente, y acariciaba mi cabello pelirrojo con sus grandes y masculinas manos.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, blah blah blah... Y eso.

Es un one-shoot y no hay continuación. Disfrutad, aunque el one sea un poco triste.

* * *

Quería gritar, haciéndome polvo la garganta en el acto. Quería hacerle saber a todo Hogwarts el dolor que sentía. Parecía ser que no lo soportaría más. Me sentía una absoluta miseria. Tenía que haber estado allí, con ellos. Sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano. No había hecho nada para evitarlo. Me senté en mi sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, con ojos llorosos y sorbiendo por la nariz. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, aun sabiendo que no iba a leer, que no iba a estar pendiente de las palabras que el autor había escrito. Era un libro del trágico Shakespeare. Mala elección. Lo dejé en el brazo del sillón.

Convoqué con el accio una taza de té caliente. Había escuchado mi voz débil y entrecortada. La sostuve entre mis manos unos segundos, y después le di un pequeño sorbo. El calor del líquido comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo rápidamente, llenándome. De repente, pensé en mi hermana Petunia. ¿Cómo estaría? Tenía que ir a verla. Por mucho que la odiara, era mi hermana. Seguramente estaría con Dursley, su asqueroso novio. Por lo menos, ella tenía a alguien. ¿Me aceptaría si me viera, o me echaría a patadas? Tenía miedo. Por lo menos, estaba en Hogwarts. Fuera llovía con fuerza. Parecía ser que por la noche habría tormenta. Una tormenta parecida a la que se desataba en mi interior de manera asombrosa. Di otro sorbo al té.

Después, apreté la taza con fuerza, a la vez que mis dientes hacían lo mismo. Un día de estos, Voldemort pagaría por lo que había hecho. Al rato, me volví a desmoronar. Ellos ya no estaban. Ya no iban a volver. Los había perdido para siempre. Después, pensé en lo que se suele pensar cuando muere un ser querido. O dos, en mi caso. Debería haber estado más tiempo con ellos. Una fina lágrima surcó mi rostro lentamente, dejando una marca húmeda a su paso. Era tan solo una lágrima de una persona en un mar de un millón. ¿Cuántas personas estarían pasando el mismo momento que yo? La profesora McGonagall me había comentado la noticia; mis padres habían muerto un par de horas antes. Eran mis padres, Merlín. ¿Qué habían hecho ellos? Nada, exceptuando el engendrarme a mí. Me imagino cómo habrá ocurrido todo. Mi madre en la cocina, limpiándola o preparando algo. Mi padre sentado en elrnsofá, viendo un partido de fútbol o leyendo. Todo normal hasta ese momento. Entonces aparecería él con su séquito de mortífagos y... Sacudí la cabeza, intentando librarme de esos pensamientos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis ojos estaban empañados completamente en lágrimas. Parpadeé repetidamente, varias veces, hasta que conseguí despejarlas. Pero una se escapó, y rodó por mi mejilla hasta caer en mi mano. Solté la taza de té en una mesita y cogí el libro. Me acomodé en el sillón, con el libro entre las manos cubriendo mi rostro. Fingiendo. Siempre fingiendo. Estaba pensando en momentos vividos con ellos, mientras mordía mi labio ligeramente. Entonces, cuando más melancólica estaba, escuché la puerta de la Sala Común abrirse. Me sobresalté un poco, debo admitirlo. Asomé los ojos, que volvían a estar llorosos, y vi a Potter acercarse con precaución. No. En esernmomento no quería ver a nadie. No quería saber de nadie. Queríarnestar conmigo misma y con mi dolor.

—Lily —dijo James Potter, con la voz ronca y mirándome con preocupación tras sus gafas de montura redonda.

—Vete, James. Por favor —murmuré con súplica.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Yo, Lily Evans, suplicándole a Potter y llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Eso hubiera sido todo un logro para James, si hubiéramos estado en otra situación. Si no hubiera sido tan trasparente con mis sentimientos.

Pero James no me hizo caso. Se sentó en un sillón frente al mío, me quitó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa con una delicadeza no muy propia de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó mientras me cogía las manos, las resguardaba entre las suyas y me miraba con la misma preocupación que tenía al entrar y otra cosa que no supe identificar.

—Mis padres han... han... —murmuré mirando el suelo y frunciendo los labios. No pude terminar la frase. Sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban, y que, si no hubiera estado sentada, hubiera caído al suelo. No quería que James me viera tan débil. Esa chica parecía no ser yo. Tenía que aguantar. Por _ellos._

Noté como James me cogía de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a sus ojos chocolate fundido_. _Se había puesto de rodillas, frente a mí. Sentí una presión en el corazón.

—Has sido fuerte mucho tiempo, Lily —dijo James con dulzura.

Intenté que las lágrimas no se desbordaran. Fue un intento fallido. Esas habían sido las palabras mágicas. Las palabras que habían hecho soltar el dolor, liberarme. Pestañeé, y un torrente de gotitas saladas comenzaron a emanar de mis ojos. Noté cómo James me abrazaba fuertemente, y acariciaba mi cabello pelirrojo con sus grandes manos. Yo mojaba la ropa que cubría su pecho, mojándola con las lágrimas, mientras lo estrechaba contra mí muy fuerte. Cada vez más. James me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, como "tranquila, princesa", "te querían, estaban orgullosos de ti" o "eres especial; a ellos les parecías especial; a mí me pareces especial".

Estuvimos así mucho rato. Sé que fueron unos minutos, pero me parecieron horas. Aflojé mi agarre sobre James y levanté la cabeza. Me miraba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de esas que me habían dado ganas de borrar en otras ocasiones. No. Era una sonrisa que expresaba cariño y... nada, mejor lo dejo. No me puedo permitir pensar en ese sentimiento cuando en mi corazón habita otro más abrasador, que ya parece haberse calmado un poco.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó James, aún con esa sonrisa.

Asentí débilmente, sonriendo con timidez. Pero aún no estaba bien. Lo quernme ha pasado no es algo que se olvida con facilidad. Sería una herida que tardaría en cicatrizar, aunque llorar desconsoladamente había servido para calmarme un poco. Noté cómo James me observaba. Le miré, curiosa. Se pasó una mano por el indomable cabello negro.

—Ven —dijo tomándome de la mano.

Caminamos con paso aligerado a través de los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal. La abrió, y nos recibió una lluvia que caía con fuerza. Me llevó debajo de la lluvia. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

—¡Grita! —chilló para hacerse notar entre la lluvia. Tenía el cabello aplastado y las gafas de lado.

—¡¿Que qué?! —respondí yo. Sabía para qué era.

—¡Que grites! ¡Libérate, sienta bien! —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Liberar el dolor, aunque una parte ya había sido liberada. Asentí y grité. Con todas mis fuerzas. Ya se lo explicaría a Dumbledore. En ese momento,necesitaba hacer eso. Me estaba haciendo daño en la garganta, pero me daba igual. Parecía que me podían escuchar hasta las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando me quedé sin aire, miré a James, que estaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Gracias —dije con un nudo en la garganta. Quería agradecerle el haberme consolado y el haber hecho liberarme.

Él se acercó lentamente y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Podía sentir su aliento caliente chocando en mi rostro. Seguidamente, rozó sus labios contra los míos. Fue un simple roce, suficiente para que una gran cantidad de emociones positivas me inundaran por completo. Cuando se separó, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía, y me susurró al oído, abrazándome:

—Sé que el dolor de la pérdida tardará en cicatrizar, pero ten paciencia.

Quince de noviembre. Una fecha para no olvidar, en varios sentidos.

* * *

Y... fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta yo, la escritora, me he enamorado de James xDDDD Es taaaan adorable. ¿Merezco un simple review? Bah. Me contento con que lo hayáis leído y habéis captado el mensaje. Aunque, sinceramente, no he quedado muy satisfecha con él.

Besos,

Diana J. Potter

P.D: Siento el cambio de fuente (letra), pero no me dejaba cambiarlo.


End file.
